A little Help
by LadyFitzwilliamDarcy
Summary: I deleted my previous story as I did not like the direction or writing of it. Here is my improved version. Elizabeth and Darcy are in need of a little help in the path for love, who better than Georgiana Darcy and Thoma Bennet Jr to assist them. However, will they prevail when the seemingly amaible Colonel Fitzwilliam comes to Hertfordshire?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Darcy turned restlessly in his sleep.

_'You are the last man I would ever prevail upon for a friendship'_

He shook, a layer of cold sweat covered his shivering body.

_'You come upon our society only to look upon them with haughtily, sneering at us all. Poor Mr Wickham also, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others have left him a poor, lowly soldier and the town of Meryton in want of a proper gentleman among them and as a guest of Mr Bingley."_

_"Poor Mr Wickham indeed! His sufferings have been great indeed. I guess I have robbed him of his livelihood, or is it that I was jealous of him as a boy as he was my father's favourite? Or did I hate my dear sister because of her life resulting in my wonderful mother's death? What stories has he come up with here, what lies has he spread. His sufferings are so great that he feels obliged to repeat them to everyone, he would stop a scullery maid to tell her. Tell me, Miss Elizabeth, did he not want to tell you because he wished that my father's reputation be not spoiled, yet now the entire town knows of the horror that is Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Darcy's voice almost shouted._

_"I am sorry, I do not mean to frighten you. Wickham, he manages to always ruin my happiness." _

_"Your happiness, Mr Darcy, is surely not to be found here for your countenance is stone amongst our society. We see you are far from happy here." Miss Elizabeth said less coldly than before, her eyes slightly softer yet more confused as to the truth and meaning of Mr Darcy's words._

_"You must understand, surely you must. I cannot be so out of my character, usually I am at this time of year, but it cannot be so impossible to understand that I may find pleasure in your company"_

_"Pleasure?! You never cease to argue with me."_

_"You never cease to tease me." You never cease to amaze me… _

_"It is my nature."_

_"I admire it."_

_"You cannot!"_

_"And why is that? I argue with you even when I agree with you, just to see the passion in your eyes."_

_"You are intolerable. Mr Darcy, you have been nothing but cold and withdrawn amongst our society. You have done nothing to alleviate yourself in my mind, you have made me-"_

_"Hate me?"_

Darcy's eyes shot open. If only that really was only a nightmare.

* * *

Elizabeth walked or rather stomped along a path she had not taken before, it was deemed too dangerous for many of the men as it truly was one of the most challenging and dangerous horse trail she had come upon. It was not likely that any of the men residing in all of Hertfordshire were of the skill needed to complete the trail, they were too busy trying to maintain and mend the disaster that was her town. However, for walking, Elizabeth deemed the trail most apt to her thoughts that day. The trail twisted and turned much like her thoughts did, all back to that irritating gentleman.

Her conversation with Mr Darcy flared up in her mind, it never failed to confuse her- Mr Darcy of Pemberly and Derbyshire wanted her companionship, moreover she was to feel blessed by it.

_"You must understand, surely you must. I cannot be so out of my character, usually I am at this time of year, but it cannot be so impossible to understand that I may find pleasure in your company." _

The gall of it. Pleasure? Most decidedly not. He was so far high up in his self-worth, that he must've forgotten what those of us down on earth looked like. Most infuriating gentleman, what could he mean by saying such things?

_And why is that? I argue with you even when I agree with you, just to see the passion in your eyes."_

Him admiring my eyes, Elizabeth could not believe him capable of such positive and amiable feelings. And all to her, it was simply humorous.

_"Hate me? Detest me for I am reserved than other gentleman, for I find it difficult to esteem myself in the eyes of others when I am so out of sorts, so out of character, so… sad and alone." _The last words were said so quietly that Mr Darcy was sure Elizabeth had not heard them; she did.

This is where Elizabeth was mostly in turmoil. She could not help but… feel for Mr Darcy. Before he had complimented her but she could not forget his actions towards her friends, towards Mr Wickham. Yet he had left her to question the truth of Mr Wickham's story as well. He _was _so contradictory in his speech to her. He had not wanted to soil Mr Darcy's reputation for his love for the Mr George Darcy but the next day the injustices of Mr Darcy were paraded around the whole town. Elizabeth had hated him. Had. Now, however, she was confused.

He was still horribly haughty, though that could be shyness or what had he said?

_"I cannot be so out of my character, usually I am at this time of year" _

_"I am so out of sorts, so out of character, so… sad and alone."_

Surely his true character could not be so different. What does he mean by confusing her with these half sentences? Yet Mr Darcy had admitted to being sad and alone and wrong, he cannot be so averse to my society and social standing or any social standing to admit such a thing to a woman so patronising and impertinent towards him.

_"I apologise Miss Elizabeth for my disposition here and wish to correct it but please do not wilfully misunderstand me as you have done before. My aloofness is not me being haughty but because of my being reserved. And I do so enjoy it here in Hertfordshire and my sister too."_

He apologised. She would not. She could not, she did not misunderstand him, did she? He cannot be as different as to what he has already been. What sadness can grip someone so wholly as to change their character? He just means to toy with me and confuse me, he thinks me a simple minded country maiden. Foolish man. Infuriating man. Though, he had not been easy of mind and seemed truly dejected. No! Elizabeth refused to ponder on Mr Darcy's true disposition any longer, she had assessed him to be haughty, aloof and uncaring, even if he was not to his sister, so he should be all of that, that she thought him so. She has never been wrong before. Thomas has been wrong before yet he was not so simple minded to not realise Mr Darcy is a disagreeable fellow. How they had been friends all these years one could never know.

_"Your brother had told me the town had found me disagreeable and that I should become more agreeable and that I cannot expect leniency from people who do not know me and who will judge me by my actions. He said they would understand more if they knew, yet pity is an ugly thing. You are correct Miss Elizabeth, I deserve to be detested. Good day madam." _

When he had said that Elizabeth felt a strange sensation in her chest, guilt? No something different, something stronger. She walked on harder, the beautiful bonnet crumpled in her fists.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy walked through the halls of Netherfield, a spring in her step. She could not wait to tell Fitzwilliam of her day at the Bennet's, she blushed. Her mind had been pondering over one particular Bennet. Thomas Bennet was such a gentleman, gallant, caring and intelligent. Longbourn was thriving with him at his father's side. Besides, he was more handsome than she had remembered. Definitely more handsome than _him. _Georgiana could not say his name still, it brought the shame of her foolishness but thankfully all sadness was gone.

Georgiana knocked happily at the library door, Fitzwilliam's favourite hiding place from Miss Bingley.

She heard a grunt inside.

"Come, if you will." She heard her brother's voice say quietly; it could not be him. Fitzwilliam never slurred nor was he ever rude. Not even at this time of year.

Georgiana walked in, anticipating what she would find. It was Darcy sprawled over the sofa, well in his cups.

"You're drunk." Georgiana's nose creased at the smell of alcohol so pungent in the room.

"Hmmm," Darcy grumbled. His hair was carelessly out of place and his appearance all crumpled. His cravat laid precariously on the edge of the writing desk.

"Georgiana, you're here. Finally!" Darcy's eyes gleamed as he moved to sit on the sofa instead of lie on it, he made room for her and ushered her to sit next to you.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy what in heavens are you doing?" Georgiana tried to remain serious but she had not seen Darcy so careless and his mind so unburdened as now.

He grinned boyishly. It was as if he was himself again.

"You sound like mother. She never could stay angry with me for long either." Darcy's grin left and it was replaced with a sad smile and a nostalgic look.

"What was she like?" Georgiana asked as her brother clumsily played with a lock of her fair hair.

"Much like you. You look exactly like her, so beautiful. She was nice, caring and protective of her own. Aunt Catherine never had a chance against her. She was so intelligent too, she teased father mercilessly." They both laughed. Georgiana tried to imagine it, her father, though still wonderfully loving, seemed a little lost after her mother had died.

"Though she was not shy. No." Darcy shook his head, exaggeratedly. He was too drunk to notice how silly he looked. "We get all of the shyness from father's side of the family. Mummy was never shy. She was perfect. The perfect mistress for Pemberly, the perfect wife and the perfect mother. She loved you so much, you know, even though she had not seen you yet she loved you more than anything. I tried to be jealous but she helped me realise how much I loved you. She made me promise not let you go unloved when you were born, not to let father become too withdrawn into his sadness. She knew she was to leave us but she still loved us all." A stray tear rolled down Darcy's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Darcy said confused.

"She's gone because of me. It's my fault you're broken." Georgiana broke into sobs, crying on Darcy's shoulder as he held her tightly.

"No, it isn't. You, my dear, are the reason I am not broken. You are what has kept me happy since Mama and Papa died." Darcy said as he comforted his sister.

"I make you unhappy when I am like this and soon enough you will tire of my mourning and will want someone else- a sister. Though the one person who I wanted does not want me. Miss Elizabeth deserves happiness with a proper man." Darcy said into his sister's ear, still too drunk to stop his words or realise what he was saying.

'I shall never leave you, brother. And Miss Elizabeth shall come to love you more than she already does, for she does love you now but she is too angry to notice it.' Georgiana said to herself. She was determined for Miss Elizabeth to fall in love with her brother.

A vase fell to the floor.

"Sorry I did not mean to listen in, it's just you had forgotten your bonnet and I came to return it and the footman said you were in here so I came and you were occupied and I did not want to disturb Miss Bingley so I waited-"

"That is okay Miss Elizabeth, my brother is simply-"

"Mourning for your parents?" Maybe there was a sadness that could grip someone so wholly as to change them entirely.

"You heard." Georgiana stated.

"I did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! So I know I had just started to write a story similar to this one and ended it rather abruptly and quite soon into it, do not worry this is the same one with a more developed plot though perhaps with no better condition of writing. I also believe I have to clear some things up.**

**Mr Darcy has been in Longbourn for a month and he did insult Elizabeth but not quite as he did in the book. My Darcy is a little different as in there are reasons for his taciturn nature and that nature is not always present. Elizabeth also has a brother in addition to her sisters. Because of this, the characters are a little different: Mr Bennet is more inclined to improve Longbourn as his child gets to inherit it and Lydia is a little less boisterous as she has a brother to keep her in check. Thomas Bennet, Elizabeth's brother, has been Darcy's and Bingley's friend ever since Cambridge and so Elizabeth knows more of him and Darcy is more accepting of them. Also, Georgiana visits alongside her brother. There I think that is all.**

**This is a short update but you will see why: I'm sorry. **

**Oh and I must thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers, they are much appreciated and greatly anticipated. Also, I'm sort of listening to Ed Sheeran, I'm on a hype, so sorry if I have made mistakes. His voice is so distracting. Enjoy! (I hope!) **

Elizabeth noticed her tears only when the salty, bitter taste rolled down her lips. She was crying, she was upset, her heart clenching; all for him. He had only been here a month, she had known him for but a month. He should not affect her so, yet she felt his pain. A month and he had occupied most of her thoughts now. Of course, there were her brother's letters where Mr Darcy was the infamous, level headed, intelligent and well-mannered one but his letters had seemed deceiving upon her meeting with Mr Darcy. Yet that was a lie also. The only time Mr Darcy had seemed rude or arrogant even was through Mr Wickham's tale before he was simply reserved. Even during the assembly he had not said anything out of the ordinary.

_"Miss Bennet is the fairest and Miss Elizabeth second in beauty. Though I do not care to dance with either."_

It was not anything that she had not heard before, in fact- upon reflection- it hurt more because she had admired Mr Darcy through her brother's letters, and she had wanted him to esteem her. She was silly to be so deluded by her vanity that she allowed herself to blindly believe and relish in Mr Wickham's tale. She was a fool.

"Miss Elizabeth deserves happiness with a proper man."

Elizabeth jumped from her place in the doorway, somewhere far away she heard a vase drop to the floor. Georgiana turned towards her, he blue eyes widening in surprise and her lips parting slightly. She suddenly felt as if she were intruding, luckily Mr Darcy had not heard their whispers yet in his drunken state. Elizabeth couldn't help but inwardly smile at Mr Darcy's dishevelled look as Georgiana asked her whether she had heard them, he looked impossibly more handsome.

"I did." She replied before she got lost looking at where Mr Darcy's dark hair curled at the back of his neck, as if they had their own will. He hadn't look anything less than proper before, this relaxed state complimented him also.

As if feeling Elizabeth's eyes burning his back, Mr Darcy turned. His eyes seemed to cloud over her at first before he blinked hard to focus.

"Miss Elizabeth?" The words drifted softly from his lips, as if distrusting his eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He said slightly louder and he stood in alarm, his hand clenching the writing desk. His perfectly tied cravat was pushed of the desk.

"Mr Darcy, you must forgive me- my behaviour earlier… atrocious. I am truly sorry-"

"No, you were right… I was just saying to Georgiana that…that-"Mr Darcy shook his head slightly trying to concentrate on forming coherent, non-slurring sentences. The shock of Elizabeth's presence seemed to help his previous carelessness, but as Mr Darcy put a hand to his pounding head, Elizabeth could see that it only sped up the after effects of over consumption of alcohol.

She wanted to laugh but the temptation to remove Mr Darcy's confused frown took precedence. _No, I still do not know what to think of him. I simply want to help him understand._

"I heard, Mr Darcy, all of it."

"What?-"He tried to walk forward, "you must…must not think differently of me."

"But I was wrong, surely you know that?"

"No. You were right. Most useful that you said what you said. I will change." He tried to show her that he was in earnest.

He began to move from his place next to the desk.

"Brother!" Georgiana, quiet before as she impatiently watched the conversation take place before her simultaneously dreaming of planning a summer wedding, was now propelled out of her fantasies.

Darcy had underestimated the amount of port he had drank, his head hit the desk as he fell. Another one of Caroline's precious belongings a heap on the floor. The sound of Darcy's head hitting the desk reverberated throughout the large house, echoing into every room.

Elizabeth rushed to the limp body of Mr Darcy as her brother and Bingley bust through the door.

"Thomas!" She motioned to Mr Darcy's bleeding wound under her nimble fingers. She turned to hide the tears strolling down her heated cheeks. Her chest hurt again.

"Dear lord, is he…?"

She nodded gravely.


End file.
